


Oh how i've hurt you

by Catraskitty



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), LGBTQ Themes, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catraskitty/pseuds/Catraskitty
Summary: Now that only leaves one question, how do you move on when you realize that the person you love, loved you.or Catra wants to hurt Adora like, Adora hurt her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 25





	Oh how i've hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Told form Catra's POV.

At what point do you know when to let go?..... 

Somehow everything around me makes me think of you, things I once loved seem so bland without you. You have ruined evening walks, and made waking up feel like a chore. Going to parties and seeing you in everyone makes my heart drag in my chest. 

I've slept with several people each different from the last and somehow I'm never satisfied. So there I was going to some girls party looking for my next distraction when I saw you. That blond hair down and flowing around your shoulders. Blue eyes scanning the crowds, brows creased and I wonder who you're looking for.

You're with those friends of yours, all of you dressed up and I wonder who you're getting dressed up for. I was on my way to the bathroom to silently die inside when a girl who looks like sparkles puts her arm around you.You look at her and smile, you give her the smile you gave me and it hurts. Everything hurts, It hurts that you're here and your fine  
and i'm not.

That sadness turns into rage and jealousy, my how could yous turn into how dare yous. How dare you feel okay after leaving me. How dare you feel anything but pain and how dare you get over it so quickly. 

There are so many things I could do, I could go home through the back door, instead I go to the  
bathroom. I could have avoided you, instead I walked right past you, and I could have ignored you when you called me. Instead I turn around and I make you feel everything I felt and worse.

I can’t say I remember exactly what I said but what I do remember is the way you looked when I said it. 

The way your eyes hardened when I said your name like it was the most horrible thing I could say, and in a way it was.

The way your face fell when you saw the purple hickey on my neck, I remember how good that felt, you feeling what I felt when I saw you with someone else. 

The way you reached forward, and the hurt that registered across your face when I smacked your hand away 

The way your eyes filled with tears when I told you that I wished I never met you. I hated the way that made my heart hurt.

And the way you stood still and whispered you loved me, and the small breath you took when I told you that you were stupider than I thought.

I walked away feeling like shit, I haven’t regretted anything until that day, and so again you have single-handedly ruined evening walks with your words, and how you made waking up feel like a chore with your longing looks. 

Yet somehow my heart still flutters when I think of you, and then I remember how you’ll never love me like you did before. 

To answer my question, you move on when you realize the relationship is irreparable. 

Now that only leaves one question, how do you move on when you realize that the person you love, loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing this while i'm in class :( , Iv'e been dealing with writing block so here is some angst to hold you over. I also love how Catra says "I can't remember what I said" than recounts everything she said.


End file.
